Earth lord
by Shaidenrose123
Summary: When Jake get's together with Spidara spin it's means time off the bullied train for Dax and jealous feelings from a young monk when he moves in on their crush... And this is only the beginning
1. Caught

**Hey! Yeah **_**thanks**_** for all your thoughts on the Darkvampire, and by all I mean **_**NONE!**_** Now she's off crying because she thinks all of you hate her, come on she's a nice kid just a little bit nutty. Anyway this is where Jake comes to add some much needed testosterone to Spidara Spins estrogen. Yeah, yeah just read.**

Chase and Jinja were caught in the mother of all fights. They were screaming, yelling, pushing, punching, slapping, scratching, anything to get their points across to the other. I could smell _linicarax,_ the male monsuno sex hormone, in the air. The mating season had took its toile, and I thought I was bad with it. "That's it, we're through!" Chase hollered. "Chase!" Jinja screeched "It's too late, Jinja!" Is it wrong that happy about their break up… of coarse not I had him first!

The rest of Core-tech was happy that they had stopped fighting. Jasmin didn't care as long as I didn't scream at her for this and Isabelle was just singing Triple Baka, trying to stop her mind from going on monsunic override with the mating season. Jinja stomped away. "Wait, Jinja don't step there!" Isabelle screamed. The monk rushed over and moved Jinja back, she dropped a leaf where Jinja had nearly put her foot down. Darts flew out of the nowhere and hit the tree where Jinja's head was. "Wow, thanks Isabelle!" But Jinja's thanks fell on deaf ears. "Jasmin, do these darts look familiar to you?" Jasmin's head cocked to the side. "Should they, Monkey?" Isabelle glared at her like she was stupid. "Hey! Sand-for-brains! They're the ones Katy uses! MX-300 style poison darts with the Kayla Mountain flag carved into the side." Isabelle was ticked but knew this meant Katy was camping nearby. Isabelle led them through booby-trap central and looked around for signs of her pupil. Core-tech started to hear the noises of someone else. What noises? Moans of pain and the sound of fabric rubbing against fabric. Isabelle listened and smirked at the far too familiar sound of an idiot in a trap. Jasmin didn't recognize the noise so she pulled out her gun (**She has two an heirloom to the Ace family, the one in question, or her S.T.O.R.M gun. I'll say her gun for the first one and her S.T.O.R.M gun for the other). **Isabelle walked into the clearing and leant against a nearby bolder. Jasmin pointed her gun at the boy making noises then, after realizing who it was put it away. "Don't worry he's harmless." Jasmin scoffed. Isabelle walked up to the boy dangling above the ground in a net. "Bonjour, il." Isabelle chuckled. "Isabelle… Ferme la bouche et… GET ME DOWN!" The boy screamed "Keep your pants on Jake!" Isabelle said as she untied a knot that seemed to have nothing to do with the trap. The entire trap collapsed dropping Jake on his head. "Oww… Merci beaucoup!" Jake said content that she actually helped "…how long have you been up there?" Chase asked hesitantly. Jake scratched his head. His thoughts differed from 1-2 hours "About an hour." Jake shrugged. "New record." Isabelle laughed at him. Jake made a face "Why do you always torture me, Catrina or Bethany would be better targets!" Isabelle laughed like a maniac. "Besides not everyone can be a walking circus freak" Shockingly to my/and Jake's surprise the monk fist that collided with his jaw wasn't Isabelle's. Jake looked at the male monk who had gave him a bloody lip and nose, from impact. "NEVER! Talk about Isabelle that way EVER!" Isabelle blushed as her crush flattened the boy for her. "Beyal stop! He was only joking!" Isabelle smiled trying to stop the male monk from killing Jake. "And remember Princesa! You owe me a pop and grapes." Jake joked Jasmin's way "Oh you're gonna get a _pop_ right in the _grapes_ if you don't smarten up _Princess_!" Jasmin hissed "Hey hold up!-"To stop the fight Isabelle quickly explained that they hadn't officially joined forces with me and the high flying techno geek. But I was going to change that, nothing could get between me and my Chase

**Yup! Our mystery narrator is starting to go nutty over Chase Suno, Isabelle is in love with Beyal, and I've got to stop a crying vampire mess because of y'all. Ugh that's why I've been late with this story you guys really hurt her feeling when you didn't say a thing about her good or bad in your, oh so few, reviews so please say your opinion on her so she'll stop being such a cry baby? Ugh… help me**


	2. Dom

**Hey! So sorry about the freak out last chapter… um yeah so… well this time Dom Pyro is trying to get Jake for no reason (I kinda needed someone to chase him and no one was that crazy) and DV stopped crying and is going to be gone for a while so if you like her… Well you should have said something. And also sorry about the late chapter my schooling comes first in everything… sorry.**

When did Jake get caught in the crazy bus? He had to say around the needle incident and the avalanche crashing down on them. He had seen crazy things, like Isabelle's pet plant Muncher, and met crazy people like Dr. Solar and her butt-faced butler Moonlight. But he'd never met anything as crazy as Chase Suno until today. I mean the guy had been put through a _lot _because of us girls down to the point of knowing how to do make up 101 ways. HECK! The guy was the second most feminine person on our team. On a different topic. Jake lead them to our hometown as easily as he can fish, remembering every bump and curve along the way.

Core-tech ogled the mansions upon mansions… all but Chase, who had a look on his face as if he remembered something. "Wait is that…" Bren squealed in delight as a blue eyed, blond, fairly attractive, geek girl sat on her front porch. Chase grabbed Bren's collar as he went charging at her, causing her to stare. "Easy Casanova! She is not your type." Chase tried to reason with the teen trying to bite his arm off." The girl walked over and smiled. "Au revoir… Bren." She said walking down the street "'Til we meet again." I eyed her. Just a little good-bye made 'geek boys' like Bren pass out. I shook my head. "What's that noise" Isabelle's highly trained ears (**Let it be known that she can literately hear a pin drop from a mile away but hey that's what happens when your blind for the first 6 years of your life and another 4 with eye sight so bad that you couldn't tell a monster truck front of you or a bug**) picked up on what I knew was Dom Pyrope, how I could see him. "DUCK!" I screamed just as Dom cracked and electrical wipe at them. Jake and Jasmin spoke at the same time "Mount Izzy erupts in t-minus 3-2-1!" Isabelle lunged forward. She suddenly released a blast of light that looked exactly like "Jaw of light" leaving Dom in a block of ice. "NOBODY CRACKS A WHIP AT ME! YOU HEAR ME NOBODY!" Isabelle screamed. "And _that_ lady and gents is the infamous Montane temper everyone!" Jasmin announced "And that was just the tip of the Iceberg… no pun intended." She stepped back as Isabelle shot her a look. She whirled around and walked up to Jasmin pointing at her with a growl. Jasmin raised her hands in defense.

"Come on Izzy" Jake cued rapping his arms around her waist. Beyal snarled at him. "What? She's mine monk-boy, back off!" Jake didn't realise he'd been kicked or that he was on the ground, all he knew was his face hurt. Beyal had kicked over Isabelle's shoulder where Jake was resting his head. "Let me make one thing clear," Beyal growled eyes blazing red with anger "Isabelle will _never_ be yours!" Beyal looked at the female monk who gave him a hug and kiss to the cheek "I'm so proud of you" Isabelle bounced away to my house stopping at the door to stare down my mother. "Hi Mrs. Mono" Jake smiled as best he could. "JAKE DELGATO! YOU HAVE ANOTHER BLOODY NOSE!" My mother screamed at him "Inside _NOW_! All of you." Everyone walked into the living room and sat on the couch while Jake sat on the love seat. My mother came back with a white cloth with purple gunk on it, tsking Jake as she gave it to him. Jake put the purple gunk to his nose. My mom looked around at core-tech and stopped at Chase. "Chase Suno! Is that you?" Mom smiled "you've grown!" She picked up a small picture frame and handed it to him. "You left that here." Everyone looked. It was a picture of Chase beside an ugly little girl. "She's beautiful." Mom's smile faded "We've tried to tell her… That's my daughter a long time ago." I fell off the wire with a crash. Everyone came to the window. I rubbed my head through my hood. "LIERS!" I cried. "I'M NOT _BEAUTIFUL_ I'M _HIDIOUS_!" I was through with everyone calling something as ugly as a spider as beautiful as an angel so I just stalked off in my human form into the night. "The spider of Queens strikes again." Isabelle shook her head "Well we need a place to stay," Isabelle started "May we stay here." Mom smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, besides it's better than staying in a house where the husband and wife use the child as a translator." Mom laughed "Hey!" Screamed Jake.

**Well there we have it our mystery narrator is slowly losing her mind Beyal is violent and Jake is an idiot/ human translator. I was reading through the reviews for **_**Princess of Kayla**_** you know the first story of the series and got something I never thought I would see. Someone clued that our mystery narrator was based of Aracnablade my favourite monsuno. Awesome job! Know that this is only the beginning. Review and request this is the best time to request because I'm going on vacation soon and may not be able to type. Well See ya'll soon.**


	3. Please don't kill me

**Hey I'm so glad I could get this up before my first trip. But I do need requests to work on while I'm gone so if you read this send something in. Anything will do. **

Jake woke up around midnight. He stretched his arms over his head and opened his eyes. As he sat up he found himself looking at the same hate filled monk that had giving him a bloody nose earlier that day, twirling a dagger between his fingers while glaring at him. "Um… yeah I'm gonna go to the balcony away from you and the Death Defying Female Monk now… before you kill me in my sleep" Jake walked to the hall making a right hand turn and walking to the balcony at the end of the hall.

Jinja looked up at the sky until she heard someone approaching. It was Jake and he was looking over his shoulder as if to make sure that someone hadn't followed. "Hey Jinja I have a question about Beyal." Jake stated fearfully. "Yeah, ask away." Jake bit his lip. "Is he always this… deadly?" Jinja chuckled. "No usually he's calm and quiet but since she came around he's been acting strange… They're never far apart." Jake understood what was going on now that it had been spelled out in words. "He's in love with her… and from what I've seen and heard the feelings mutual." Jake stated Jinja thought it was best not to ask.

Beyal looked at Isabelle's sleeping form. Peaceful and gentle. Nothing like the Isabelle he knew, sweet enough to give you a tooth-ach but deadly enough to crush mountains. That Isabelle only show a piece of herself today. But is that a good thing or a bad… with the monsuno prince so close to his destiny, he couldn't tell and neither could I.

**Short but a lot longer than the original chapter I wrote and who is the monsuno prince? Maybe you could tell me. You can guess in your reviews and I'll be taking requests now. See you next fic!**


End file.
